Live or Die: Risk it All to Win it All!
|image=Trappedfox.jpg |kanji=生か死か!?免許皆伝は命懸け！ |romaji=Sei ka shi ka!? Menkyo kaiden wa inochi kake! |episode=56 |shippuden=No |arc=Chūnin Exam Arc |chapters=94, 95 |japanese airdate=October 29, 2003 |english airdate=October 28, 2006 }} is episode 56 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode starts off in the waterfall where four girls in a bikini suit started playing in the water. On the shore, behind bushes, Jiraiya sat with a perverted look and laugh. Behind Jiraiya was Naruto, still practicing the Summoning Technique and summons a little frog. Naruto then yells out of what was the difference between a frog and a tadpole. Naruto then shouts at Jiraiya, still in his perverted laugh, that he wasn't helping at all. After, Naruto was done complaining, he faints. Jiraiya then looks back at Naruto, and considers that Naruto has been training with determination and guts but still doesn't get anything. The scene changes into the Hokage Room, where the Third Hokage looks at all four Hokage. The Third Hokage then looks back and sees Anko, saying that she probably doesn't deserve to be here after meeting Orochimaru, she also wished the Fourth Hokage was still alive, The Third Hokage then says that if it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage, then the village wouldn't exist, same goes for Anko. Then the Third Hokage gets his hat and leaves, saying that he's taking a stroll outside. He then leaves Anko in the Hokage Room, who then bows to the Third Hokage With a splash of water, Jiraiya wakes up Naruto. Jiraiya then tells him that he was through with Naruto on training. Naruto then complains that he wasn't done yet. Then Jiraiya forcefully fights back by saying that Naruto wasn't improving at all, saying that he wasn't putting his life at risk. But Naruto then says that he was trying his best, trying to get this red chakra out. Jiraiya then tells Naruto to follow him; he then walks off, leaving a dumb-look Naruto. Naruto follows Jiraiya, asking of what they're going to do about their training. Jiraiya then asks him back that if he wants to go somewhere relaxing. Naruto has a questioning face. The scene immediately changes to a hot spring. Naruto then asks Jiraiya if he was going to look at girls again. Jiraiya said it was a good idea, but no, they were going to take a bath. The scene changes to a hot spring where it only shows Naruto and Jiraiya soothing off in the hot spring. Scene changes to a route, Naruto follows Jiraiya again. Naruto asks Jiraiya of how a hot bath helps his training. Jiraiya then asks that if Naruto has something that he likes to eat. Naruto then has another questioning face. The scene immediately changes to Ichiraku Ramen Bar where Naruto cheers for ramen. Jiraiya sits next to him and mutters something quietly. Naruto then asks of what he said, Jiraiya then simply says to eat up and eat all he wants. Naruto cheers and eats ramen quickly and asks for more until he was really full. At least 10 bowls were empty in front of Naruto, and he says thanks to Jiraiya. He only realizes that Jiraiya escaped with a Body Replacement Technique and Naruto only looks at a costume toad in which it winks at him. Naruto then shouts in despair, and pays the enormous bill that Ayame wants. Scene changes to Naruto where he looks at his frog wallet in which it was empty, Naruto says that he has never seen his frog this empty before. Behind him, he hears Jiraiya asking him of how it was going. Naruto then shouts at him in anger and cries of why he has to pay for all that ramen, he starts hitting Jiraiya like a baby. Jiraiya then tells Naruto to hug a girl that he really likes. Naruto immediately knows that it was Sakura but starts to have trouble on and discusses the topic by himself. Jiraiya then knocks him and says to do it already. Scene changes to a road in Konoha, where Naruto and Sakura are talking. Naruto, like Hinata, does the index finger touching, troubled of how to talk to Sakura. She asks if Naruto wants some more money, but says to forget it. Sakura then starts to leave if it wasn't anything. Naruto then grabs her and starts to embrace her. Startled, Sakura punches Naruto directly in the face and he flies some feet. Sakura's fist was smoking, and starts to walk away from Naruto. Jiraiya then witnesses the incident behind a corner, saying that the girls around here were tough. The scene changes back to the route where Jiraiya and Naruto were walking. Naruto asks again of how all this was training. Jiraiya doesn't answer and Naruto asks again, but before he could ask, Jiraiya punches putting Naruto unconsciousness. Jiraiya then says that Naruto's body is too small to contain the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, saying that the power is to keep from body harm. He then predicts that the only way to the key of the chakra is by emotional anger and danger of life. He then says "Forgive me, Fourth Hokage." Scene changes to an unknown place, where Jiraiya places Naruto onto the ground. Naruto then wakes up and asks Jiraiya of where were they. Jiraiya then orders Naruto to get up and says that the training ends right here. "Starting now, you are now really going to put your life in big risk!" He then does a finger flick at Naruto's headband and Naruto flies a couple of feet and falls on a cliff. Naruto then yells out loud. Jiraiya then watches above and thinks: "Let's see if the Nine-Tails was a blessing to you or a real curse." Naruto then realizes that he must grab onto something. Naruto attempts to use his chakra to grab on to a rock, but fails. Jiraiya then says that the rocks are too slippery. His only chance is to use the Nine-Tails' chakra. Naruto then thinks: "If I don't do anything, I will seriously die…die…die!" The scene changes into the roof of the Hokage Room. Iruka's class was there and Iruka said that today's history lesson was on the Hokage Monuments. Telling them the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage. Someone asks of who's the Fifth Hokage, and Iruka says: "That hasn't been decided yet, but hope it's your favorite sensei right here!" The Third Hokage comes out of nowhere and says that Iruka has a nice class. Everyone diverts their attention to the Third Hokage, and Konohamaru asks what the "old geezer" is doing here. The Third Hokage said that he wanted to look at the faces. Iruka then introduces to the Third Hokage. Some of the kids start to think that he was weak, and Iruka shouts at them saying that the term "Hokage" means the strongest person in the village. A kid stood up said that he will be the Fifth Hokage so that he can be strong and cool, in which Iruka replies that his current grade will never make it. All the other kids laugh and the Third Hokage laughs too and says that you only get one life so choose wisely of which path you want to take, but you always must protect a certain person no matter what path you choose. A kid then asked about this certain/special person. The Third Hokage replies by saying that it's someone who you trust, love, etc. The girl then said that she has her parents, brother (even though she doesn't like him), and her dog. Other people then say that it was their friends and started talking. Someone then asks of what the Third Hokage has precious to him. The Third Hokage then says: "Well, I have many people, one is for certain, my grandson…Konohamaru!...And everyone else in this village!" Everyone then stares at him in wonder and Iruka smiles happily. Scene changes back to where Naruto was falling on a cliff and still says the word "die." He then suddenly falls into his sub-consciousness and hears a low growl. Wondering where he is, Naruto walks where the source of the growl, and suddenly feels the red chakra. Blinding light follows at the end of the hall and Naruto goes through it, and ends up in a sealed gate. After some seconds of awe-inspiration, the demon reveals its face and wants to eat Naruto, but it can't because of the seal. Naruto finally realizes that the "thing" behind the gate is the Nine-Tails. The fox then asks of why he's here. Naruto puts on a braver face, and then says: "Your in my body, so for payment in rent, I'll need some of your chakra." The Nine-Tails considers it for a minute and says: "It doesn't matter, if you die, that would mean I die too. Threatening me like this, fine, I'll give you some of my chakra." Red chakra comes out of the gate and goes in Naruto, twisting him up and coiling him. Naruto suddenly regains his consciousness, suddenly has this same feeling. Naruto bites his thumb, does the five hand seals, and puts his hand on the air and yells: "SUMMONING JUTSU!!!" Big concentration of chakra comes out (blue and orange) and a huge toad comes out of the chakra. The huge toad suddenly wonders of where he is. In success, Naruto smiles.